Quien soy
by Yukii
Summary: Continuación de 'No me preguntes'. ¡Kurama ha recuperado sus recuerdos! ¿Verdad? Bueno, si no contamos los de cuando tenía amnesia. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y por qué Hiei no quiere que lo descubra? Autora:Idiom Laurels [YAOI:Hiei&Kurama,Youko&Hiei] ¡ACABADO!
1. No recuerdo haber tenido amnesia

¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Y claro, ya está aquí la continuación de '_No me preguntes_'! Este sigue siendo de humor, pero también es algo más serio. No es _tan_ paranoico, pero tiene lo suyo XDD

Este fic constará de 10 capítulos, no muy largos porque la autora los publicaba junto a una historia de su hermana en la que Hiei 'coleccionaba' mascotas y Kurama... bueno, si queréis saber de qué va, podéis hacer dos cosas o ir y leerla o pedirme que os haga un resumen (pero será muy corto y no le haré justicia a la historia, que es para morirse de risa XDD).

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.

Hala, pues a leer ;)

* * *

**QUIEN SOY**

(Who I am)

Autora: Yugijouoh

* * *

Capítulo 1: No recuerdo haber tenido amnesia

"Fácil... fácil..."

"¡Tienes que hacerlo más fuerte!"

"¡Lo haría si parases de moverte tanto!"

"¡Hazlo ya!"

"De acuerdo..."

"¡AY!"

"¡Te dije que te quedaras quieto!"

"¡TAL VEZ TÚ TENDRÍAS QUE IR CON MÁS CUIDADO!"

"¡**Estoy** yendo con cuidado! ¡Tú eres quien está siendo peligroso! Lo que me recuerda, ¡¿por qué insististe en sentarte sobre mis hombros?!"

"Para ayudar a sujetar el clavo..."

"Pues no está ayudando..."

Hiei y yo habíamos estado fuera, arriba de un árbol, durante al menos una hora y media. Últimamente, Hiei había estado pidiendo que hiciese las cosas más extrañas para él. Hacía dos días que me había pedido que le explicase cómo soldar mientras tocaba el violín. Pero hoy, vino pidiéndome que pusiera un clavo en un árbol en el que actualmente estaba residiendo para así poder colgar una pequeña almohada. Era raro, pero factible. Sin embargo, aun después de haber empezado y **acabado**, Hiei insistió en que el clavo estaba torcido y que yo no había estado sujetando bien el clavo. Lo intenté de nuevo. ¡Lo intenté de nuevo cuatro veces! Pero al final Hiei decidió que la manera **más fácil **de conseguir hacer esto bien sería que yo me sentara en una rama del árbol con el martillo, y él se sentara sobre mis hombros y sujetase el clavo mientras yo lo golpeaba. Todo esto parecía de lejos demasiado complicado para lo que era.

"¡Tal vez yo sería de más ayuda si no me golpearas!" Se quejó, poniendo su mano justo delante de mi cara para enseñarme sus magullados y enrojecidos dedos que yo había, **accidentalmente**, golpeado con el martillo.

"No es mi culpa, Hiei. No puedes aguantar el clavo quieto mejor de lo que yo puedo hacerlo. De hecho, haciéndolo así es peor. Y... Hiei, me estás haciendo daño en el cuello." Dije, tratando de separar las piernas de Hiei cuando éstas empezaron a cerrarse alrededor de mi garganta.

"Esta es la **mejor** forma, **zorro**. Te lo **aseguro**." Dijo con tono enfadado, apretando un poco más fuerte antes de aflojar y volver a sujetar el clavo.

"Hiei estaba empezando a asustarme, también. Parecía que se había enfadado conmigo en algún momento. En realidad, todo había empezado cuando a él y a mí nos soltaron del hospital. El primer par de días él solamente me ignoró, pero después empezó a venir con las más extrañas peticiones y preguntas. Casi todas ellas no tenían sentido y eran innecesarias, pero si yo me negaba a hacerlas o a responderlas, Hiei se enfadaba y algunas veces me amenazaba.

"¿Qué tal así?" Pregunté, después de haber puesto el clavo por sexta vez.

Hubo una larga pausa.

"Bien, supongo."

Hiei suspiró al bajarse de mí y saltó del árbol hacia abajo. Por un momento después de que aterrizase él tuvo una suave y triste expresión en su cara. Me estaba empezando a preocupar. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba actuando de una manera tan extraña?

"Hiei, ¿pasa algo?" Pregunté, mirando hacia abajo a él, preocupado. Todo lo que hizo Hiei como respuesta fue mirar hacia arriba a mí. Me miró con odio, pero todavía creía que estaba pasando algo. "Hiei." Dije con firmeza, dirigiéndole una seria mirada. "Dímelo." Lo intenté, pero él se fue en un familiar flash negro. Derrotado, bajé del árbol y empecé a volver a casa.

¿Por qué nunca podía sacar nada de ese pequeño demonio? Pensé que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros. Pensé que nos habíamos acercado. Me había convencido a mí mismo que él salvó mi vida porque se preocupaba por mí. Y pensé eso porque sabía que él se preocupaba, y él sabía que yo sabía que él se preocupaba, y a mí me gustaría tener una relación más afectuosa. Pero supongo que me equivoqué en eso... ¡Hiei se había vuelto más violento y malo que antes! Él era casi como un acechador. La noche después de que llegara a casa del hospital, podía haber jurado que le vi en mi habitación después de que me fuera a la cama. ¡¿Cómo lo hizo para meterse ahí?! Y cada noche que él no estaba entrando a hurtadillas en mi casa después del anochecer, estaba bastante seguro de que él estaba observándome desde fuera. Y lo peor de todo, cada vez que yo aceptaba hacer una de sus pequeñas 'peticiones' él decía que yo lo estaba haciendo mal, incluso si lo estaba haciendo perfecto... casi como si él estuviera intentando de hacer que yo lo volviera a hacer otra vez y que me quedara más tiempo. Las amenazas también, era lo más inquietante.

::Ingenuo e idiota... jejeje...::

::¿Qué has dicho?:: Disparé a mi lado youko.

::Nada que tenga que ver con Hiei, eso seguro.:: Se quejó, sonando muy impaciente.

::¿Qué?::

::Mentiroso.::

::¡¿Quién es un mentiroso?!::

::Tú lo eres, Shuichi.::

::¡¿Yo?!:: Pregunté, enfadándome un poco. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no lo era. No... ahora al menos.

::Eso es lo que dije.::

::¿A quién estoy mintiendo, entonces?:: Pregunté con suficiencia.

::A mí... y a Hiei.::

::¿H-Hiei?::

::¡Sí!::

::¿Cómo lo... sabes?::

::¡De antes!::

::¿Antes? ¿Te refieres a cuando perdí el conocimiento?::

"Bien, alguien tiene que decírtelo... No perdiste el conocimiento durante todo ese tiempo. Tuviste amnesia.::

"¡¿TUVE AMNESIA?!" Grité, haciendo que toda la gente que pasaba por al lado me mirase. Les miré como pidiendo disculpas, y luego empecé a correr.

¿Amnesia? No... recordaba haber tenido amnesia.

Pensé en ello durante todo el camino a casa... ¿Qué había pasado entonces? ¿Había yo... hecho algo? Sí. Eso tendría sentido. Desde que había salido del hospital, nadie me había explicado nada. ¡Tal vez era porque había algo que pasó que nadie quería que yo supiese!

::No me mires a mí...:: Mi otra mitad dijo, todavía pareciendo harto de todo.

::Sólo dime esto, entonces, ¡¿cómo recuperé mi memoria?!::

::Bueno, al principio planeamos recuperarla matando—quiero decir... cuando Yukina te curó, eso, en realidad, te devolvió tus recuerdos, de alguna manera.::

Estaba empezando a sospechar tremendamente de todo...

"¡Madre!" La llamé, entrando por al puerta principal y cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de mí.

"¿Sí, Shuichi?" Cantó ella, nerviosamente asomando la cabeza de la cocina.

"He oído que tuve amnesia. ¿Sabes tú algo de eso? Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" Pregunté con dureza. Lo lamentaría después, estaba seguro, pero en ese momento estaba bastante enfadado... y preocupado.

"Pues por supuesto, yo—quiero decir... ¿de qué estás hablando, cariño?"

"No importa, madre, no importa..." Mascullé para mí mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación. Tendría que conseguir mis respuestas de alguien, ¡¿pero de quién?! Mi otro lado no estaba hablando, tampoco mi madre. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era recordar a todo los demás que estaban en el hospital el día que me desperté... ¡Todos ellos lo tenían que saber!

Yukina, Botan, Koenma, Yusuke, Keiko y Kuwabara... tendría que empezar preguntando por aquí.

Con un poco de suerte conseguiría algunas respuestas... quería descubrir lo que yo había hecho. ¿Con qué estaba mintiendo? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué Hiei estaba comportándose tan raro?

* * *

Bueno, pues así empieza el fic n.n Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo!

Mi intención es ir rápida publicando, porque tengo... demasiadas cosas que hacer, y me lo quiero sacar de encima cuanto antes mejor ;P

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. ¡No recuerdo ESO tampoco!

Capítulo 2: ¡No recuerdo ESO tampoco!

"¿Hola?"

"Hola."

"Oh, eres tú..."

"Sí, soy yo. Entonces, dime, ¿qué sabes de toda esta cosa de la 'amnesia'?"

"Pues sólo sé—quiero decir... ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Yusuke, ¡sé que tuve amnesia durante un tiempo después de ese accidente de coche!"

"¿De verdad? ¡VAYA! ¡Eso son noticias para mí! Bueno, creo que mis zapatos se están quemando... me tengo que ir, ¡adiós!" Y colgó...

Bueno, eso eliminaba a Yusuke, Keiko, Botan y Koenma. Pero nadie estaba hablando... ¡¿Qué era tan malo que no me lo podían decir?! ¡¿Había quemado un orfanato?! ¡¿Había asesinado a Buda?! ¡¿Me había apropiado de un país?!

"Maldita sea..." Mascullé para mí, levantando la vista del suelo y dirigiéndola hacia la ventana, sólo para ver que el mismo Hiei estaba sentado justo fuera. ¿Tenía la intención de que yo le viera? .... Eso esperaba. No me gustaba pensar que él estaba allí observándome... Aunque estaba bastante seguro que eso era lo que hacía la mayoría del tiempo. Pero de cualquier modo, no iba a dejarle ahí fuera. "Hiei, hola... han pasado casi quince minutos... ¿Qué hay de nuevo?" Pregunté, abriendo la ventana y dejando que entrara.

"Hola, zorro..." Mal pronunció en voz baja mientras entraba en mi habitación. No sabía por qué, pero le tenía mucho miedo... La forma de andar y de moverse me envió la señal que él estaba increíblemente enfadado.

"¿Quieres algo, Hiei?" Pregunté, colocándome tan lejos de él como podía. Sentí mi corazón empezar a latir muy rápidamente cuando él se acercaba dos pasos cada vez que yo me alejaba uno, hasta que me tuvo acorralado en la pared, con una mirada amenazadora dirigida a mí.

"Por supuesto." Respondió él, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"¿Y qué es?" Pregunté, tratando de escaparme de Hiei, pero en vano.

"Esta noche.... ven a verme. Y trae un edredón grande." Ordenó, todavía mirándome con ese encendido desprecio. No me gustó cómo sonaba eso. Provocaba un hilo de pensamiento que preferiría no tener en mi cabeza.... Había tantas formas posibles de asesinar a alguien con un edredón. Él podría asfixiarme... ahorcarme...

"¿Po-porqué?" Pregunté, recibiendo al instante una mirada malvada a cambio.

"No preguntes por qué, sólo ven." Ordenó otra vez.

"¿Y si yo no quiero..?" Pregunté nerviosamente, temiendo su reacción. Él entrecerró los ojos, y juraría que se acercó más a mí de lo que ya estaba. Podía sentir cómo empezaba a sudar, mientras él cada vez me daba más y más miedo. Sólo la expresión en sus ojos...

"Si tú no quieres venir a mí, yo vendré a ti."

"¿Y si... no quiero eso tampoco?"

"No era una opción." ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Claro, estaba un poco halagado que él quisiera verme tan desesperadamente, pero esta no era la forma de hacer amigos.

"Emmm... Hiei, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Ya lo has hecho, pero adelante." Dijo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Cuando tuve amnesia... ¿qué pasó--?" ¡Me equivoqué al preguntarlo! En el instante en que dije amnesia él arremetió contra mí, me empujó contra la pared y me miró a los ojos con tanto odio... ¡Parecía que fuese a matarme!

"¡¡¡No pasó **nada**!!!" Chilló. Luego me empujó una última vez antes de marcharse por la ventana.

Me quedé allí de pie, relativamente estupefacto.

¡Había pasado algo que Hiei no quería que yo supiese...! De eso... estaba seguro ahora...

Tal vez la mejor forma de descubrir lo que nadie quería que yo supiese era acercarse a la fuente tanto como fuese posible. Hiei no iba a hablar. Y no parecía seguro persistir mucho con él. Así que, mi mejor posibilidad para encontrar la respuesta... sería ir a la segunda fuente.

#

"¿Am...nesia?"

"Sí. Estoy segurísimo que la tuve, no intentes negarlo. Sólo por favor, ¡dime lo que pasó! Debo saberlo..."

"Emm... en verdad se supone que no tengo que decírtelo."

"¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?!"

"Porque... bueno, supongo que puedo decirte por qué no te lo puedo decir. No me dijeron que no dijese eso. Tan pronto como Hiei y tú salisteis del hospital, él reunió a todo el mundo y... nos dijo que no te contáramos lo que había pasado. Y también dijo que si lo hacíamos no dudaría en matarnos. Sobre todo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tu madre y **conmigo**."

"¿Por qué contigo, Yukina?" Pregunté, con los ojos ensanchados y asombrado. ¡¡¡Hiei... estaba... incluso amenazando a **YUKINA** para que no me lo dijera!!! ¡¡¡Y HASTA DISPUESTO A MATARLA!!! ¡Ahora sí que lo tenía que saber!

"Por alguna razón él se imaginó que sería más probable que tú fueras preguntarnos a tu madre y a mí..."

"Hiei me conoce mejor de lo que pensaba..." Susurré para mí.

"Lamento no poder decírtelo." Yukina se disculpó, sonriéndome en modo de disculpa. Asentí para que entendiera que la aceptaba, luego me despedí de ella y me marché.

Con cada persona que interrogaba más deseaba encontrar la respuesta. O Hiei se había vuelto loco o yo había hecho algo horrible... o... ambas cosas...

Bueno, ahora probablemente era el momento de intentarlo con Kuwabara.

#

"¿Hiei? ¿Un encuentro secreto para amenazarnos? ¿Amnesia? ¡No sé de lo que me estás hablando!" Kuwabara dijo nerviosamente después de que yo hubiera entrado en su habitación y empezado a interrogarle.

"Está bien... si no me puedes responder a esas cosas... entonces sólo respóndeme esto: ¿hice algo entonces... para hacer que Hiei me tenga antipatía?" Pregunté con tristeza. "Temo que a lo mejor le hiciese daño y eso es lo que está haciendo que él sea tan malo conmigo últimamente... Entonces, ¿lo hice? Por favor, dímelo..."

"Emm... Supongo que en cierto modo sí lo hiciste." Respondió él indeciso.

Mi corazón se hundió mientras me encontré a mí mismo queriéndome disculparme por lo que fuera que hubiera pasado.

"A lo mejor más tarde." Susurré para mí. Si acaso, quería ver a Hiei otra vez... necesitaba ver exactamente lo enfadado que estaba conmigo. "¡Adiós Kuwabara! Necesito ir a hablar con Hiei, ahora. Debo llegar al fondo de esto, sabes..."

"Eh Kurama, ¿por qué quieres saber lo que pasó tan desesperadamente? Quiero decir, no lo recordarás de todos modos."

"Porque Hiei es mi... amigo, Kuwabara." Dije. "Me salvó la vida... y después de eso tenía muchas ganas de estar muy... unido a él. Si algo está evitando que eso pase y yo no sé nada de ello, entonces quiero deshacerme de eso." Expliqué, sintiendo que mis mejillas se calentaban un poco. Me sentía extraño...¡Oh mierda! ¡Estaba empezando a pensar un poco demasiado en Hiei! Bueno, desaparecería de aquí una hora o así... "¡Hasta luego, Kuwabara!" Dije, saliendo de su habitación.

(HIEI'S POV)

"Sabes que estás muerto." Dije con firmeza, extendiendo mi brazo y colocando mi mano en el hombro de Kuwabara.

"¡Yo... yo no dije nada! ¡Él es quien habló todo el rato!" Protestó él, apartándose un poco de mí y dándose la vuelta.

"¡VALE, ESTA BIEN MALDITA SEA!" Grité. "Todo esto... ¡NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO! A partir de ahora no se os permite hablar con él, ¡y punto! ¡Corre la voz!" Exigí.

"¡EH! ¡Espera, espera, enano! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Kurama es nuestro amigo así que tenemos derecho de hablar con él todo lo que queramos! Y te sugiero que salgas y le cuentes lo que pasó tú mismo antes de que el pobre chico se vuelva loco o se deprima o se empiece a preocupar un poco DEMASIADO por ti!"

Le gruñí. Cómo se atrevía a sugerirme una cosa así...

"¡**Nunca** se lo diré! ¡Y ninguno de vosotros lo hará, vale! Ahora, si me disculpas, ¡tengo que ir a arreglar lo que tú estropeaste!" Grité mientras dejaba la habitación de Kuwabara (había estado escondido allí mientras Kurama estaba visitándole).

Escuchándole hablar de ese modo casi me hizo cambiar de idea y contárselo. Se preocupaba por mí... él dijo que lo hacía. Él quería estar más unido... y yo también lo quería. ¡Pero yo no podía! ¡No después de lo que pasó! Cuando estábamos juntos, ¡casi le perdí demasiadas veces! Y al final ni siquiera pude acabar con Rando... me había vuelto demasiado débil. Y nunca más volvería a serlo otra vez.

Levanté la vista, encontrando que había estado deambulando por la acera de una calle. Afortunadamente no había DEMASIADA gente alrededor. Pero había algunas. Tendría que vivir con ello...

(KURAMA'S POV)

"¡Hiei! ¡Hiei!" Le llamé mientras corría hacia el pequeño espíritu de fuego que estaba bajando la calle.

Hiei me miró un momento antes de girar la cabeza para mirar hacia delante otra vez.

"Hey, zorro." Dijo despreocupadamente. Pude detectar nerviosismo en su voz. Me complació de un modo extraño el oírlo, y verlo, porque parecía casi como si estuviese . . .

"Hiei, ¡¿te estás- . . . RUBORIZANDO?!" Pregunté asombrado. ¿Por qué Hiei se estaría ruborizando? No lo entendía.

"¿Eh? ¡No!" Me gruñó, actuando como si yo fuese un idiota. A lo mejor lo era.

"Oh, lo siento. Me equivoqué supongo." Dije, no convencido del todo.

Me pregunté qué era lo que hacía que Hiei se ruborizase.

"Hablando de equivocaciones, Kurama." Empezó él, girándose para mirarme. "No quiero que vayas interrogando a la gente sobre lo que pasó más."

"¡Entonces admites que sí que pasó algo!" Grité, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de complicidad.

"No, no pasó nada. Pero, no obstante, no quiero que lo hagas... De hecho, es mejor que no hables con ellos para nada." Dijo, con una expresión muy seria.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves, Hiei?! ¡Puedo hablar con ellos si quiero! ¡Y además, debe haber algo que tú no quieres que sepa! ¡Pero tengo que saberlo, Hiei! ¡Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos!" Justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar a chillarle más, me cogió por el cuello de la camiseta, empujándome violentamente detrás de un edificio, lejos de la otra gente. Empecé a ponerme nervioso otra vez. Hiei me miraba directamente a los ojos, y, antes de esto, me había empujado contra una pared. ¿Qué iba a hacer...? ¡¿Intentar matarme?! "¡Hiei... no--!"

"¡ME AMABAS!" Gritó, agarrando con fuerza mis hombros mientras sus ojos se humedecieron y pronto, lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, enviando unas pequeñas joyas negras al suelo debajo nuestro.

No podía hacer nada más que quedarme allí de pie conmocionado. Pareció que duraba más tiempo de lo que en realidad duró, pero de cualquier forma, Hiei se había escapado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿A-amaba?"

* * *

Madre mía, mira que acabar el capítulo así... n.n

Bueno, ¿os acordáis cuando en '_No me preguntes_', en el capítulo 15 os dije que os fijarais en el sueño? Las personas que hayan estado atentas se habrán dado cuenta de por qué lo dije ;)

Ah, me alegra muchísimo ver la buena recibida de la continuación :D No me lo esperaba, la verdad. Y como muestra de agradecimiento, traduciré más rápido n.n

No me veo capaz de responder a todos los reviews... Y si la cosa sigue igual, creo que optaré por sólo responder a los reviews que tengan preguntas, lo siento.

**Shady10, **tranquila, suele pasar... las cosas fallan cuando no deben ;P El fic todavía puedes leerlo no hay prisa, no voy a borrar la continuación, tienes tiempo.

Bueno, me he extendido demasiado. Sólo me queda daros las gracias a todas esas personas que han leído y/o han dejado review n.n Muchas gracias!

Nos vemos! ;)


	3. ¡Sí, emergencia!

Capítulo 3: ¡Sí, emergencia!

¿Le amaba...? Eso era... una respuesta muy diferente de la que esperaba. Sólo había tenido amnesia durante poco más de un día, después de todo. Entonces, ¿amar a Hiei era una cosa natural de hacer? ¿Siempre le había amado? A lo mejor sí. Pensar en ello realmente aclaraba las cosas. En mi sano juicio, Hiei era mi amigo... y no pensaba en él como en un amante porque sabía quién era él, sabía cómo actuaba, y sabía que ser más sería demasiado, y que probablemente me rechazaría. Pero si no le conociese... si sólo me lo encontrase... claro, probablemente perseguiría algún tipo de relación con él. Y ahora, conociéndole, le... le amaba. Él era la alma más importante para mi corazón... y siempre lo había sido, por supuesto... Pero no todo iba a ser tan feliz como sonaba. Hiei estaba herido, por mi culpa. No era en realidad mi culpa, pero por lo menos yo era la causa, así que tenía cierta obligación de resolverlo. ¡Tenía que hacer saber a Hiei que todavía me preocupaba por él! Aunque...

::Emm... Cuando Hiei dijo que yo le amaba, ¿de algún modo insinuaba que él sentía lo mismo? Realmente necesito saberlo...::  
  
::¡JAJAJA! ¡Por supuesto! ¡ASÍ QUE MEJOR QUE TE DES PRISA Y VUELVAS CON ÉL! ¡AHORA! ¡VETE!::

::... ¿Por qué quieres que me dé prisa de repente?:: Pregunté, empezando a sospechar.

::P-Por nada...:: Se sentía culpable. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para pensar por qué o de qué. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Hiei!

(HIEI'S POV)

¡Era idiota! ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Por qué narices había hecho eso?! ¿Por qué se lo había dicho...? Se suponía que él no lo tenía que saber. Mis emociones se habían apoderado de mí y me habían forzado a decírselo. Pero aun así... yo no podía estar con él. ¡No podía encariñarme más de lo que ya estaba!

Fue en ese momento cuando que le vi buscando, seguramente a mí. Maldita sea. Me aparté de su vista detrás de un árbol, lo que habría funcionado completamente si Kurama no se hubiera acercado sigilosamente hacia el mismo lado del árbol en el que yo me estaba escondiendo.

"Por favor, no huyas." Pidió, acercándose a mí poco a poco como si yo fuera un perro asustado que podía atacar si se hacía un movimiento que no se debía.

"No lo haré." Convine, relajándome contra el árbol. Todavía estaba enfadado conmigo mismo... pero supuse que Kurama se merecía saber por qué estaba comportándome de este modo.

"Genial." Suspiró, acercándose a mí para estar de pie a mi lado. "¿Estás bien...?" Preguntó, evitando mirarme.

No podía creer cómo me había comportado. ¡Esta era la razón por la que no quería que Kurama lo supiese en primer lugar! Había llorado... así que... la preocupación de Kurama era de esperar.

"Lo estoy." Respondí rápidamente, cruzándome de brazos y mirando al zorro con mi normal y aburrida expresión.

"Me alegro de oír eso." Suspiró, girándose hacia mí otra vez.

"¿Por qué viniste tras de mí...?" Pregunté con tristeza, mirando al suelo. Estaba esperando su reacción. ¿Qué diría a eso? ¿Todavía me amaba? O... ¿él sólo deseaba que siguiésemos siendo amigos?

"Vine... para darte mi disculpa." Dijo con melancolía. Rápidamente le miré, viendo que tenía una sonrisa de lamento en su cara. No... "Siento... no haberme dado cuenta antes de que te amaba. Y todavía lo hago, Hiei..." Me sentí aliviado, pero entristecí a la vez. Estaba contento de oír que él todavía sentía lo mismo, de que alguien pudiera en verdad preocuparse por mí. No era todo una mentira. Pero, yo no quería ser débil otra vez. No quería encariñarme porque no quería perderle. ¡Entonces era egoísta...! ¡No quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez!

"Y yo te amo, zorro." Dije suavemente. Él me sonrió, pareciendo increíblemente feliz. Kurama cogió mi mano con delicadeza, pero sólo unos instantes antes de que yo la apartase bruscamente. "Pero no puedo." Dije con tristeza, mirándole directamente a los ojos antes de darle la espalda y marchándome. Tenía que resistir el impulso de mirar hacia atrás... tenía que ser fuerte e independiente. No quería depender de él, porque él tendría que hacer lo mismo, y yo no era lo bastante fuerte. Nunca había pensado que llegaría un momento en que me encontraría con algo que yo sencillamente no podía manejar. Esto lo era. El amor era una promesa demasiado pesada para que yo la llevara.

(KURAMA'S POV)

¿Qué...?

::¡Esto no era lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar!:: Grité mentalmente, empezando a sentirme muy mal.

::¡Cállate! ¡Eres demasiado blando!:: Mi otro lado me regañó, sonando muy disgustado con algo. ::¡No estás manteniendo el final del trato, Shuichi!::

De repente, sentí mi cuerpo empezar a cambiar mientras mi lado youko tomaba el control...

(YOUKO KURAMA'S POV)

:: ¿A qué viene esto?:: Shuichi preguntó. ::¡Estamos en medio del... público! ¡Y NO TE VES COMO EL PÚBLICO NORMAL! ¡Tenemos que volver a cambiarnos!::

::¡NO! Dime, ¡¿es sábado?!:: Pregunté, empezando a ir detrás de Hiei, no corriendo, pero a un paso rápido.

"Pues, sí, pero apenas veo lo que tiene que ver con...::

"¡**HIEI**!" Grité cuando por fin le alcancé y agarré sus hombros con firmeza.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarme, estaba a punto de apartarse bruscamente hasta que supo con quién estaba tratando exactamente...

"¡¡Y-Y... KuraAHH!!" Gritó, mientras le tiraba al suelo.

"Ahora, ¿qué es eso que escuché de no ser capaz de estar conmigo?" Pregunté con burla, mientras miraba al pequeño demonio directamente a los ojos. Se veía un poco asustado... eso estaba bien.

"¡Mira! ¡Sólo déjame tranquilo, de acuerdo! Tengo buenas razones para no querer estar contigo, ¡así que déjalo!"

"No, no... esa respuesta no me sirve en absoluto..." Mal pronuncié, inclinándome hacia abajo para mordisquear su cuello. Él intentó escaparse de mí, pero lamentablemente yo era más grande que él, y estaba encima. Y cuando uno es más grande y está encima, y los dos son bastante iguales en fuerza, el que está debajo tiene pocas esperanzas de huir. Había aprendido esto bien a lo largo de los años...

"¡Hay personas alrededor, idiota!" Gritó, todavía forcejeando.

"Deja de protestar tanto o te agotarás! Y ambos sabemos que necesitas guardar tu energía para otras cosas..." Reí, siguiendo besando y mordiendo su cuello.

"¡¡¡PARA!!!" Chilló, justo en mi sumamente sensible oído.

"... Eso duele, Hiei. Duele de verdad..." Suspiré, frotando mi oreja en el pecho de Hiei, tratando de aliviar el dolor. "Por esto necesitas ser castigado..." Dije en tono malvado, levantando la vista para mirar a Hiei con una diabólica sonrisa. Hiei se veía agobiado, confundido, y asustado... ssssssiií... esa es la razón por la que le amaba. "No te preocupes, Hiei... Te dejaré volver a tener a tu 'Galletita' pronto. ¡Pero al otro fin de semana no tendrás nada más que a tu Galletita Zorruna!" Reí para mí mismo mientras cogía a Hiei por las muñecas y luego me levantaba. "Hmm... mejor que no intentes huir." Para estar seguro, saqué mi juego de esposas de emergencia y pronto había atado la muñeca de Hiei a la mía. Por supuesto, conseguimos que mucha gente nos mirara extrañada, especialmente a mí, mientras despreocupadamente guiaba a Hiei de vuelta hacia la casa de mi parte humana. Bueno. ¡¿A quién le importaba?!

Afortunadamente la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, así que entré resueltamente, tirando a un muy descontento Hiei detrás de mí, quien estaba gritando y protestando todo el rato.

"SHIORI'S POV)

Observé confundida, sobresaltada, y ligeramente (muy ligeramente) feliz meintras la mitad demonio de mi hijo arrastraba a un pobre y esposado Hiei hacia arriba por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Eso me decía un par de cosas: que probablemente habían vuelto juntos, que era la segunda semana del mes, y que debería dejar la casa cuanto antes...

* * *

Claro. Si es que un trato, es un trato. Youko Kurama ya se encarga de que no le engañen y de que la gente cumpla lo que dice XDD

Motivos de la tardanza: Como habréis podido comprobar, fanfiction no está yendo bien estos días. He esperado hasta hoy para ver si se arreglaba, pero ya veo que no, así que me han hecho un favor y lo han publicado por mí porque no hay manera de entrar en el login ¬¬ (Gracias n.n).

Bueno, lo lamento, pero no me veo con fuerzas de responder a todos los reviews... U.U

**Kiam Yukino, **mmm... ya te lo envié, siento no haberlo hecho antes, pero ahora ya sabes el porqué ;P Lo has recibido, ¿no?

**Sanasa, **sip, lloró ¬¬ A ver, aquí igualdad para todo el mundo, Kurama lloró en el anterior fic, ahora le tocaba a Hiei XDD Claro, si no estuviesen divertidos no sería un fic de humor... ;P Y lo que dices de Kurama... es que me parto cada vez que lo leo XDD Te quedó muy bien, tienes que escribir más reviews a esas horas (que tampoco era tan tarde...), me reí mucho (y me río), de verdad XDDD

Muchísimas gracias a todas por los reviews!!

Nos vemos! ;)


	4. ¡Juntos para Siempre tanto si te gusta c...

Capítulo 4: ¡Juntos para Siempre tanto si te gusta como si no!

(HIEI'S POV)

"¡EH! ¡ZORRO! ¡BÁJAME!" Grité cuando la forma demonio de Kurama me cogió en brazos y me llevó a su habitación. Empecé a pegarle y a darle patadas, pero eso sólo parecía ponerle más contento. Luego pensé en ello un poco más. Aunque consiguiese que me bajara eso no serviría de nada. ¡Estaba esposado a él! ¡¿Dónde consiguió las esposas?! ¡¿Por qué las tenía?! .....................................................................................................................................  
................................................................................... ¡Estúpido zorro!

"¡Deja de ser tan difícil!" Dijo, tirándome a la cama y saltando encima mío.

"Bueno, ¡a lo mejor sería un poco más indulgente si me quitaras estas esposas!" Grité, levantando mi mano, que estaba atada a su mano derecha, delante de su cara.

"Las quitaré cuando acabe."

"¡Ahora!"

"¡CUANDO ACABE!"

"¡AHORA!"

"¡NUNCA!" Entonces hice la única cosa que podía pensar hacer: le di una bofetada con mi mano libre. No pareció que le hiciera mucha gracia eso... "De acuerdo Hiei, si es así como vamos a hacer las cosas." Masculló, cogiendo la llave de las esposas de... algún sitio. No había visto de dónde la había sacado... De alguna forma apareció de detrás de su espalda, como si procediese de algún tipo de objeto que contuviese un abismo. Tendría que descubrir el secreto más tarde. Pero de todos modos, Kurama se había levantado, llevándome con él. "Debería destruir esta llave ahora, entonces te tendré para siempre."

"¡No si fundo las esposas!"

"Bueno, me temo que eso no funcionará. ¡Nada puede atravesar estas pequeñas! ¡NADA!" Proclamó, levantando el brazo para dejar colgando la llave por encima de mi cabeza. Claro que, ya que estábamos esposados juntos, sólo logró levantarme del suelo.

"Bá... ja...me." Afortunadamente, lo hizo. "¡Ahora dame esa llave!" Ordené. Desafortunadamente, no lo hizo. En vez de eso, dejó caer la llave dentro de sus pantalones.

"De acuerdo, cógela."

"¡No lo haré!"

"¡Entonces no conseguirás la llave!"

"Entonces vale. ¿Quieres quedarte así conmigo? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Veamos cuánto te gusta!"

"No quiero quedarme así contigo cuando estás haciéndolo un infierno a propósito." Kurama dijo, volviendo a sacar la llave.

"¡¿Vas a... quitarlas?!" Pregunté asombrado. Él no iba a hacer una cosa tan agradable, ¿verdad...? ¿Iba a renunciar a su diversión para hacer lo que yo quería que hiciese? Oh, sí... era mi Galletita. Mi grande, fuerte y hermosa Galletita... un momento... ¡NO! ¡Por eso no podía estar al lado de Kurama! ¡NO! ¡No iba a dejar que el amor tomase el control otra vez!

"Sí... si tu quieres que lo haga, Hiei." Dijo con una voz muy sexy, mientras él me acercaba para así poder poner la llave en la cerradura. Me miró con una expresión tan suave, apasionada y tierna mientras lo hacía... Me ruboricé. Nadie habría sido capaz de verse tan hermoso. ¡No podía resistirme! Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de él y planté un gran un sentido beso justo en sus labios. Desde luego, eso fue una cosa muy estúpida de hacer, viendo como hizo caer la llave de la mano de Kurama...

(SHIORI'S POV)

"¡Será tan perfecto!" Grité, dando otro vistazo al apartamento que había adquirido.

"¡Muy bien entonces! ¡Pueden mudarse a partir del miércoles!" Me dijo, dándome la llave mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¡Le aseguro... que tendré a mi hijo mudado cuanto antes!"

Había decidido que no quería que mi hijo y Hiei vivieran en la casa después de todo. Quiero decir, estaba de acuerdo en ello hacía un tiempo... pero después de pensarlo un poco, me di cuenta de lo traumatizante que sería para mí. ¡No quería que esa clase de cosas pasaran dentro de la habitación donde yo solía leer a mi pobre pequeño Shuichi cuentos para ir a dormir! Sencillamente no era un pensamiento alegre. ¡Así que iba a conseguirles un apartamento propio como una sorpresa! Y entonces les diría que tendrían que estar fuera para el miércoles o así. Desde luego... ellos seguirían viniendo a comer tres veces a la semana. Todavía me gustaban, después de todo. No era como si les estuviese echando de la casa. Yo sólo estaba... echándoles de casa. ¡Pero estaba pagando por ello! ¡Así que ellos tenían que saber que me preocupaba por ellos! Era tan buena madre...

* * *

Hombre... a mí no me importaría que me echasen de casa así, la verdad XDDD Ya podrían aprender mis padres de Shiori, ya... Aunque yo de ella vigilaría cómo se lo dice a su hijo n.n

Ha sido un capítulo muy corto, lo sé. Intentaré actualizar rápido ;) Para que así podáis ver qué hacen ese par XD Pero sigo con los problemas de mi cuenta (al final tendré que escribir y quejarme ¬¬)

Demos paso a lo de siempre n.n

**Vaslav, **y no sólo le deja la casa libre, sino que le compra un piso!! Y sobre tu pregunta... Jeje, nunca me hubiese imaginado que me harían una proposición así en un review XDDD Mmm... ¿no crees que somos demasiado jóvenes todavía como para casarnos? XDDD

**Nima, **sip, ha tenido unos cuantos 'problemillas', tranquila, no pasa nada porque en un capítulo no me dejes review n.n Pues no se ha visto que Shiori supiera lo de la apuesta, pero más adelante se intuye cómo lo debería descubrir... y Hiei no, no lo sabe XDD

**Kiam Yukino, **bueno, me alegro que me explicara n.n Cuando tenga un ratito me pasaré a leer tu fic, okis ;)

**Sanasa, **sip, en inglés queda mucho mejor ;) A mí Shiori cada vez me cae mejor, yo quiero una madre así XDDD Oh, claro que te contesto XD Pues dile a Kurama que claro que quiero una copia de su novela. A poder ser que sea el primer ejemplar y firmado por él XDDDD

Y a muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejan review, de verdad! Oh, antes de que se me olvide! La autora está encantada y dice que os dé las gracias de su parte n.n

Hala pues, hasta el próximo! ;)


	5. ¿Y si no queda más pasta?

Capítulo 5: ¿Y si no queda más pasta?

(HIEI'S POV)

"¡VENGA! ¡MIRA MEJOR, TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLA!" Grité, mientras Youko Kurama y yo nos arrastrábamos a gatas por la habitación, buscando frenéticamente la llave que él dejó caer.

"Bueno, ¡no la habríamos perdido si hubiese sido por ti!" Él replicó, dando un tirón de nuestras muñecas atadas para acercarla a él, arrastrándome con ello. "Pero, sé un modo para que puedas hacer que te perdone..." Rió como un demente, una sonrisa sexy apareció en su cara.

"¡Para ya! Eso fue lo que no llevo en este desastre en primer lugar." Le espeté. Evidentemente, él no me escuchó. Entonces Kurama me tiró al suelo y empezó a lamer mi cuello y mi cara como una especie de perro loco que hubiera estado esposado a su dueño.

"Mira Hiei," Empezó a decir, cambiando de posición para sentarse encima mío, mientras se retiraba el pelo y lamía los labios. "Si vamos a estar esposados el uno al otro para toda la eternidad, entonces ¿por qué no sacar el mayor partido posible de ello?" Tan loco como era... tenía razón. ¡Pero encontraría esa llave! Así que, examiné la habitación otra vez con sólo mis ojos (incapaz de moverme porque cierto idiota estaba sentado encima de mí). Entonces se me ocurrió una idea: ¡¿y si la llave había vuelto al abismo de donde vino?! En ese caso, tendría que dominar el objeto que sostenía el vacío. ¿Pero cómo? No sabía cómo empezar exactamente.... Probablemente tendría que empezar con algo sencillo, como un ventilador con el que golpear a la gente. Sí. ¡Eso sería entretenido y educativo! Pero... hasta entonces... ¿Por qué no... sacar provecho al estar esposado al gran youko....? Jajajaja....

Justo cuando el zorro y yo empezamos a subir el nivel, la puerta de la habitación de Kurama se abrió de golpe, revelando una sobresaltada Shiori.

"¡AHH!"

"¡AHH!"

"¡AHH!"

Kurama y yo tratamos de alejarnos el uno del otro (encontrándolo imposible debido a las esposas), entonces decidimos sólo calmarnos.

"¡¿Qué... estabais haciendo vosotros dos?!" La mujer chilló, tapándose los ojos hasta que el zorro y yo volvimos a nuestra humilde posición de PG-13. "No, no, no contestéis..." Suspiró, lentamente tambaleándose hacia la cama de su hijo y sentándose.

"Shiori, pensé que te habías ido..." Kurama gruñó en voz baja, lanzando una mirada de odio a la mujer.

"Lo hice. Pero fue sólo para confirmar con el vendedor el apartamento que he comprado para mi hijo y para Hiei." Respondió, devolviendo la mirada de odio al youko.

"¿Asumo que eso me incluye?" Kurama inquirió, levantándose del suelo. Yo le seguí, claro.

"Sí." La mujer respondió con firmeza, evitando el contacto visual con el kitsune.

"Entonces, ¿le estás echando?" Pregunté, levantando una ceja interrogativa al hacerlo.

Me había dado cuenta de que había una chispa de odio entra la madre humana de Kurama y la forma demonio de Kurama. Me dejó perplejo de alguna manera, pero al final, supuse que era lo que hacía diferentes la parte humana y la parte demonio de Kurama...

"No diría eso exactamente, Hiei. Pero tenéis que estar fuera antes del miércoles."

"Eso debería ser fácil, considerando que nunca he vivido aquí en primer lugar." Dije desdeñosamente. Claro, me gustaba Shiori, pero Kurama se quedaría destrozado cuando escuchase que su madre le estaba echando... Tenía el presentimiento de que era por Youko. Shiori y él probablemente se habrían conocido en algún momento, y no habían hecho buenas migas. Me pregunté por qué....

"¿Vais a empezar a recoger las cosas de mi hijo, vosotros dos?" Shiori preguntó, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué elección tengo? Voy a estar atrapado ayudando a tu hijo a mudarse mientras estas esposas estén puestas de todos modos." Dije sarcásticamente, dirigiendo al zorro una mirada de muerte.

"¿No vas... no vas a mudarte con mi hijo, Hiei?" Shiori preguntó, viéndose un poco como si se hubiese quedado sin habla.

"No. A pesar de lo que este idiota puede haberte hecho creer, él y yo _no_ hemos vuelto juntos." Respondí con seriedad, cruzando los brazos.

Amaba a Kurama, siempre lo había hecho, y siempre lo haría. Pero no dejaría que me volviese como cuando estábamos juntos antes. Fui despojado de mis muros, mi actitud fría... tan bien como se sentía ser libre de todo... yo no quería. Aunque algo te haga sentir bien, no lo permitirías si eso te pusiera en peligro. El amor era algo por el estilo para mí.

"Oh..." Shiori dijo en voz baja, dejando la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

"Hiei, deja de ser tan egoísta." Kurama ordenó, girándose para mirarme con seriedad.

"No me pongas a prueba." Exigí, desviando mi mirada de él.

"¿Tanto miedo tienes de ser feliz que incluso renunciarás a esa preciosa parte humana de mí?" Preguntó, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro mientras miraba en mis ojos.

"No tengo miedo de ser feliz, idiota. Diría que esto es más una precaución." Di un tirón con mi hombro, forzándole a levantar su cabeza.

"¿Una precaución? Ya veo. Vi cómo actuabas entonces... y admitiré, que eres mucho más atractivo ahora... para mí. Pero Shuichi era diferente entonces. Él te ama, al igual que yo, y está siempre en búsqueda constante para complacerte y hacerte feliz. No se trata de que tú seas débil, es de él siendo fuerte, ¡más fuerte de lo que le crees y me crees!"

"¡Pero todavía no lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar que mi respuesta es no!" Chillé, dándome la vuelta para lanzar una feroz mirada al zorro. Apareció una expresión de dolor en su cara, pero se desvaneció en pocos segundos y fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido que combinaba bastante con el mío.

"No pasará ni un día que no maldiga a los dioses por permitirme enamorarme de un hombre que es demasiado cabeza hueca para admitir sus propios sentimientos." Dijo con una voz afligida y enfadada mientras su cuerpo empezó a transformarse en su parte humana.

Estaba realmente enfadado conmigo....

(KUWABARA'S POV)

679... 681... 683... ¡685!

"¡Ya llegué!" Solté una risa para mí, levantando mi puño y utilizando dicho puño para llamar en dicha puerta... espera... no dije nada de una puerta. ¡Olvidadlo!

Me quedé allí de pie, esperando a que alguien abriera.

Me quedé allí de pie, observando a una araña avanzar lentamente por el marco de la puerta.

Me quedé allí de pie, ahora sentado en el suelo

¿No había nadie en casa...? Sí, debía ser eso.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿NO HABÍA NADIE EN CASA?! ¡Me había llevado meses localizarlos!

¡AH! ¡Ese Urameshi me las pagaría por esto! Me había engañado diciéndome que él y Keiko tenían su propio piso y que les fuera a ver... y trajese la pasta para la cena.

Así que, imaginando que estaba solo, saqué mi tenedor de bolsillo, y empecé a comer la pasta.

(YUKINA'S POV)

"Anda, gracias Keiko. ¡Estoy segura que trabajar será una maravillosa experiencia para mí!" Dije contenta, mientras Keiko y yo dejábamos el gran edificio donde acabábamos de conseguir nuestros nuevos y modernos empleos.

"¡Sí, lo sé! Ya que Yusuke y yo conseguimos nuestro nuevo y moderno piso, y porque está tan lejos de casa, él y yo tuvimos que buscar empleo. ¡Bueno, al menos él ahora lo hace!" Keiko y yo compartimos una risa.

"¡¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que habría tanta demanda de personas que hicieran esas pequeñas y coloridas esponjas dulces?!"

"No lo sé. ¡Pero este trabajo estará genial! El sueldo es bueno, sobre todo en esta época del año cuando pequeñas y coloridas esponjas dulces con forma de animales están muy solicitadas." Keiko y yo compartimos una risa.

"¡OH NO!" Grité, cuando el recuerdo de algo volvió.

"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Ocurre algo?!"

"No, no, no te preocupes... ¡SÍ! ¡Kazuma! Le dijiste que se encontrara contigo, conmigo y con Yusuke en nuestro nuevo y moderno apartamento. ¡Y le dijiste que viniera a las cuatro de la tarde!

"¡¿Qué hora es ahora?!"

"Pues, según mi reloj de sol de bolsillo... ¡las cuatro y cinco!"

"¡¡¡Tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar antes de que se enfríe la pasta!!!"

(YUSUKE'S POV)

Iba andando despreocupadamente por el pasillo... despreocupadamente. Hasta que llegué a la puerta del nuevo y moderno piso de Keiko y mío. ¡Era tan nuevo que todavía tenía el cartel!

Fue entonces cuando vi a un hambriento Kuwabara sentado justo enfrente de mi puerta y a punto de hincar el diente a un enorme plato de espagueti con un tenedor.

"¡¡¡¡NO!!!!" Chillé, tirándome hacia mi amigo, dejando caer todo lo que llevaba y disparando una pequeña bala de energía a la mano de Kuwabara, haciendo que éste dejara caer el tenedor. Luego golpeé fuerte el suelo, lamentando al instante lo que acababa de hacer.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡AY!!!!!!" Kuwabara gritó, dejando la pasta en el suelo con cuidado y agarrando su muñeca dolorido. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"¡¡¡Casi te COMES la pasta!!!" Grité horrorizado, traumatizado por todo aquello. ¡¿Y si... y si se la había comido toda?! ¿Qué... qué sería de la cena? La pérdida de la pasta... ¿había un destino peor?

* * *

Están como una cabra XDDD

Siento la tardanza, entre los problemas de la cuenta y que me quedé sin línea de nuevo, han ido pasando los días... ¡Pero una buena noticia! He probado si podía entrar en mi cuenta y... ¡YA PUEDO ENTRAR! ((llorando de emoción T.T))

Así que os digo que en un par de días tenéis el próximo capítulo para celebrarlo n.n

**Keiko-cvl, **mmm... ahora que lo mencionas, tengo que preguntárselo a Shiori! Cuando lo sepa podemos ir juntas y llevarles nuestros 'regalos' XD Pero no quiero molestarles, así que ¿qué te parece si entramos sin hacer ruido? A lo mejor ellos nos regalan la vista XDD Lo siento, es tarde U.U

**Nima, **a mí también me costó entenderlo, digamos que la chica no se explicó demasiado bien. Para que te hagas una idea: Hiei se imagina que Kurama tiene la llave guardada en algún sitio, creo que su idea del sitio de donde se sacaba la llave viene a ser algo así como el bolsillo de Doraemon XDDD Un sitio sin fondo, de ahí viene lo del abismo. No sé si me habré explicado n.n

**Sanasa, **decididamente me gusta mucho más como queda en inglés XDD Jeje, femslash... te digo lo mismo que Vaslav ;) Pero, no sé, las cosas cambian (¿por qué respondo los reviews a estas horas?). Claro, cuanta más gente mejor, ¿no? Oh, yo tampoco puedo hacer esas dos cosas a la vez... hay que organizarse, la organización es la clave!! Mira, ya te contesté! Pero no intentes entenderlo XDDD

**Ruri-Sakuma, **jeje, a veces suele pasar eso, sobre todo si se lee rápido (la de veces que me ha pasado a mí ;P). No me molesta que me hagas preguntas, tranquila ;)

Y a todas las demás personas, como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar review! ;)


	6. Podría funcionar

Capítulo 6: Podría funcionar

(HIEI'S POV)

Observé cómo el youko desaparecía para mostrar la parte humana de Kurama. Mi corazón se hundió cuando le vi mirarme. Tan desolado, hundido... Era difícil creer que yo podía causar tanto dolor. Claro, siempre había sabido que yo era bastante mortífero; sin embargo... dolor emocional era algo en lo que nunca había soñado. Siempre había pensado que era la mayor de las crueldades. Es decir, jugar con el corazón y el alma de otro. Pero... supongo que hasta ese pensamiento e idea eran nuevos para mí. Hasta hacia poco, jugar con el corazón de alguien era una tarea imposible. Y aún de algún modo, hasta inintencionadamente, lo había conseguido. Sencillamente era un imán para el dolor y la depresión.

"Kurama," Empecé a decir, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Kurama simplemente se sentó a mi lado, con la misma expresión en su rostro. Parecía casi como si no estuviera escuchando, como si estuviera demasiado envuelto en su propio rechazo como para tan siquiera preocuparse de lo que yo tenía que decir. Pero, claro, si eso era lo que estaba haciendo entonces escucharme no sería ningún problema en absoluto. Tal vez sólo estaba haciendo que me sintiera mal.... "¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí?"

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso." Respondió, girándose para mirar al suelo. Suspiré. Claro, me gustaría entregarle mi corazón y estar con él otra vez, pero no todo era tan fácil. ¿Qué experiencia tenía en el amor? Sólo ese pequeño encuentro con él antes, y todo fue un accidente. Si no hubiese sido por Kurama perdiendo sus recuerdos, ni habría sabido mis sentimientos por él. Y ahora que toda la situación estaba resuelta y acabada, imaginé que la cosa más lógica era volver a como era antes todo. Además, estar enamorado otra vez... significaría que tendría que asumir la responsabilidad de proteger a Kurama. Y... ya había comprobado que no podía hacerlo.

"No puedo volver a estar contigo. Lo intenté y sencillamente no soy lo bastante fuerte como para protegerte."

"¿Y cómo sabes eso, exactamente?"

"Cuando Rando amenazó con hacerte daño... me esforcé e hice todo lo posible para salvarte de él. Pero al final... no fue suficiente. Y apenas fui capaz de evitar que te matase. Y si Yukina no hubiese estado allí..." Mi voz se apagó, apartándome del zorro.

"... ¡¿Rando?!"

"Es una larga historia...."

"Bueno Hiei, ¿quién ha dicho que necesite que me protejas?" Dijo, girándose para dirigirme una astuta sonrisa. Permanecí en silencio, pero me giré para mirarle, curioso. "Si no eres capaz de protegerme, entonces supongo que la alternativa sería que yo cuidara de ti, ¿no?" Pensé en ello un momento. Tenía un punto de vista interesante. Sí. ¿Por qué _yo_ tenía que ser quien le protegiese a _él_? Cuando empezamos la relación, Kurama estaba perdido y débil. Pareció natural ayudarle y cuidarle. Pero ahora... Kurama era tan fuerte como yo. E increíblemente más listo que yo. No permitiría meterse en situaciones tan peligrosas, en primer lugar. Y eso, en realidad, era lo que le hacía tan fuerte.

Aunque en serio, no me gustaba mucho la idea. Siempre había cuidado de mí mismo, y, de vez en cuando, cuidaba de alguien cerca de mí. Si iba a entregar esa responsabilidad a otro, me volvería todavía más débil de lo que en un principio temí. Eso no era bueno.

"No." Dije, negando con la cabeza. En la cara de Kurama apareció una expresión de desesperación en ese momento y registró su mente para encontrar otra idea.

"Bueno,"Empezó a decir, al parecer había encontrado una. "¿Por qué no tomamos la propuesta lógica a esto? Yo te protejo y tú me proteges. Una sencilla acción de trabajo en equipo, podemos llamarlo." Sugirió, mirando esperanzado.

"Me gustaba la idea hasta el momento en que mencionaste 'trabajo en equipo'." Dije sarcásticamente.

"Podemos llamarlo como quieras, de hecho." Kurama corrigió, sonriendo.

"No te pongas a poner nombres aún. Todavía quiero pensarlo..." Dije, apoyando mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

"¿Puedo al menos intentar convencerte mientras lo haces?" Preguntó, sonando tan alegre como siempre.

"Claro..." Fue entonces cuando buscó detrás de él y sacó, aparentemente, de ninguna parte una hermosa, fresca, aromática y perfecta rosa roja. Entonces la colocó delante de mi nariz y susurró un bajo, 'para ti'. La cogí sin pensármelo y la miré sobrecogido. ¿Cómo algo podía verse tan perfecto? ¿Cómo podía alguien _ser_ tan verdaderamente... perfecto? Fue entonces cuando dejé caer la rosa, y reemplacé su olor y belleza por los de Kurama al inclinarme hacia delante y despacio, tiernamente, alcancé a besarle.

Sabía que, si no hubiésemos estado besándonos, habríamos estado sonriendo. No podía ni empezar a describir lo feliz que estaba. A lo mejor esto sí que funcionaría. Además, nos amábamos. ¿Qué más podríamos querer que tener al otro a nuestro lado?

(YUSUKE'S POV)

"¡Gracias a Dios que nada MALO le pasó a la PASTA!" Keiko chilló, mientras continuamente golpeaba en la cabeza a Kuwabara con su tenedor de bolsillo.

"Oh Kazuma, tenías que haber sabido que nuestros íbamos a venir. ¿Por qué intentaste hacer algo así?" Yukina habló con preocupación, andando por el salón de nuestro nuevo y moderno piso.

"¡Joder tíos, lo siento mucho! Sólo imaginé que os habíais olvidado que teníamos que comer juntos..." Kuwabara entonces fingió llorar y Yukina fue hacia él para consolarle. Keiko y yo sencillamente nos quedamos en nuestros sitios y miramos divertidos. "¡Dejad de culparme!" Kuwabara gritó, fingiendo llorar un poco más.

"Qué curioso, parece que estés INTENTANDO hacer que nos compadezcamos de ti..." Dijo Keiko, negando con la cabeza y haciendo señales a Yukina para que dejase solo a Kuwabara.

"Bueno, a lo mejor me sentiría mejor conmigo mismo si vosotras dos no hubieseis INSISTIDO en conseguir trabajo, ¡¡mientras Yusuke y yo nos quedamos en nuestras casas todo el día y cocinamos, y limpiamos, y fregamos, y enceramos, y limpiamos las cosas, y lavamos las ventanas, y aspiramos, y LIMPIAMOS, y cocinamos y limpiamos y fregamos, y enceramos, y lavamos las ventanas!!" Asentí de acuerdo con Kuwabara.

"¡¿Por qué no nos dejáis que **nosotros** salgamos a conseguir empleo?!"

"¿Qué, Yusuke? ¡¿De verdad piensas que serías capaz de tener un trabajo a jornada completa?!" Keiko gritó con sarcasmo, ella y Yukina compartieron una risa.

"¡MUY BIEN ENTONCES! ¡¿Vosotras CHICAS pensáis que seríais capaces de ocuparos de la casa e ir a comprar todo el día?!" Kuwabara gritó, él y yo imitando la risa de Keiko y Yukina.

"¡Claro que podríamos!" Gritaron las dos a la vez.

"¡Y nosotros podemos conseguir trabajo!"

"¡Y nosotras cocinar!"

"¡Y nosotros traer a casa el beicon!"

"¡Y nosotras cocinarlo!"

"¡Hmph!"

"¡Harumph!"

"Muy bien chicas, ¿por qué no hacemos esto interesante?" Sugerí, mirando a Kuwabara y él asintiendo.

"¡Nos parece bien!" Keiko replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Durante dos días cambiaremos los sitios en la casa y en el trabajo! ¡Nosotros los HOMBRES buscaremos trabajo y vosotras las MUJERES cocinaréis y cuidaréis de la casa!"

"¡DE ACUERDO!"

* * *

¿Será verdad que Kurama y Hiei han vuelto? XDD

Capítulo corto otra vez, lo sé, a vosotras no os gusta pero a mí me va muy bien ;P Además, así actualizo más pronto.

Reviews n.n

**Vaslav, **ya sé que no me hiciste ninguna pregunta, pero es que tenía que decírtelo: tu review es uno de los mejores que he recibido hasta ahora XDD

**Mayumi Minamino, **no sale cuando Shiori se entera de la apuesta, pero yo creo que se enteró alguna de las veces en las que se encontró con Youko, tal vez él se lo diría, quién sabe... n.n Jeje, Hiei también quiere saber dónde están las llaves XD ¿Las encontrarán algún día?

**Keiko-cvl, **emm... ¿no es un poco temprano para pensar en esas cosas? Cada vez estás más pervertida XDD Jeje, sabes... hoy he sido yo la que ha comido eso XD Pues nada, cuando consiga que Shiori me dé la dirección ya quedaremos n.n

**Sanasa, **no sé si las hay con purpurina, lo investigaré XD Mmm... pues a ver si puedo conseguirlas para entonces!! ;P

Bueno, y ya está que sino las notas serán más largas que el fic U.U Muchas gracias a todas por dejar review!!

Nos vemos en el próximo! ;)


	7. Más bien te tengo antipatía, eso es todo

Capítulo 7: Más bien te tengo antipatía, eso es todo

(KURAMA'S POV)

"¡Hiei... Hiei...!"

"¡Kurama, deja de retorcerte!"

"Lo haría si fueses con un poco más de cuida—¡AY!"

"Iría con un poco más de cuidado si pudiera, pero si esto tiene que caber entonces tenemos que ser un poco bruscos."

"Hiei, sabes que yo—¡ay!—Tengo mucha más experiencia en este tipo de cosas, así por qué no te mueves y me dejas intentarlo a mí?"

"¡Porque no quiero que tú tomes el mando cada vez que nos metamos en esta situación!"

"Pero... dudo que alguna vez lo volvamos a hacer...."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es extremadamente incómodo, restrictivo, y, bueno, vergonzoso..."

"Olvidaste cómico."

"Ah, sí, y cómico."

Hiei y yo acabábamos de decidir renovar nuestra relación... por primera vez. Así que, lo sellamos con un beso. Pero a medio camino durante la extensa y apasionada demostración de afecto, nos dimos cuenta de que era extremadamente difícil hacer mucha cosa para expresar más nuestros sentimientos, como por ejemplo abrazarnos o mimarnos, mientras estuviésemos esposados juntos. Entonces empezamos a buscar la llave perdida, pero en vano. Desgraciadamente, temí la llave se hubiera perdido para siempre. Entonces decidí que a lo mejor tenía una llave en mi gigantesca colección de llaves que probablemente encajaría con las esposas. Y aquí estábamos, sentados en el suelo de mi habitación, probando llave tras llave. Ninguna había funcionado, y Hiei había recurrido a intentar hacer entrar cada llave por la fuerza en la cerradura, lo cual no era muy divertido para la muñeca de la persona que estaba siendo arañada y magullada durante el proceso.

"Kurama." Suspiró Hiei. "¡Esto no funciona!"

"Lo sé, Hiei." Dije con calma, colocando suavemente mi mano sobre el hombro de mi amor, intentando restablecer el hermoso momento que habíamos compartido justo un momento antes. "Encontraremos un modo de quitárnoslas. No tienes que preocuparte."

"Hn." Gruñó Hiei, negando con la cabeza impacientemente.

"Está bien... eso no es lo más probable. A lo mejor... ¿y si hablas con mi otra parte? Él debe saber una o dos maneras para que tú y yo—él—quedemos libres, de las esposas, quiero decir."

Hiei me miró severamente, negando mi propuesta. Parecía como si no quisiera tener nada que ver conmigo—con él. Me preocupé, entonces. ¿Qué había hecho—él—para que Hiei se sintiera así?

"Emm... ¿Hiei...?" Empecé a decir, mirándole seriamente.

"¿Sí, zorro?" Respondió, claramente sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar.

"¿Qué... pasó... entre...?"

"Él no está... muy... contento conmigo ahora mismo..." Dijo Hiei con desesperación.

"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque le dije que no iba a volver contigo, supongo."

"Pero Hiei, ya lo has hecho. Cualquier resentimiento puede ser ahora descartado. Habla con él." Le dije alegremente.

"¿Resentimiento? Más bien sentimientos compasivos, quieres decir. Volví contigo, pero no creo que eso haga ninguna diferencia en lo que siente por mí. Claro, nunca dijo que me odiase ni nada, pero es la clase de demonio que se privaría a sí mismo sólo para darme una lección."

"Cierto, pero también creo que solía ser uno que fácilmente cedía ante la persistencia, sobre todo una persistencia tan dulce como la tuya." Reí ligeramente, escabulléndome cerca de Hiei, silenciosamente apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero Hiei en realidad era mi protector. Era tan fuerte... no me sentiría bien cuidando de él completamente. Hiei no era de la clase de los que dejarían que alguien como yo cuidara de él.

Hiei dijo que no quería volver a perderse por amarme.... Cumpliría sus deseos sin importar cómo tenían que ser satisfechos.

Haría por él lo que fuese necesario, nada más.

"Kurama." Empezó Hiei, apartando sus ojos de mí. "Le veré."

Sonreí, asintiendo y empezando a cambiar de forma.

(HIEI'S POV)

¿Qué iba a decir? La última expresión que vi en su cara fue una mirada de tal profundo dolor, una expresión que era demasiado conocida. No quería añadir nada. Sólo tenía que tener cuidado al escoger mis palabras....

"Hiei." Habló, mirándome inexpresivo. La mirada le hizo tan imposible de leer. No había ningún rastro de emoción en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía juzgar lo que era correcto decir con eso...?

"Estás... bastante... atractivo... hoy." Dije, no siendo muy consciente de mí. Estaba registrando desesperadamente sus ojos.... ¡¿qué había hecho?!

"Yo lo dejaría para alguien a quien le importe." dijo fríamente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras éstos penetraban más hondo en mi corazón. Se sentía como si... me hubiesen quitado todos mis sentimientos, como si no los mereciera.

"Hay muchas personas a quienes les importa..." Susurré, dirigiendo mi mirada al suelo.

"Te equivocas." Dijo suavemente. Levanté la vista para mirarle con curiosidad. "Soy el gran Youko Kurama, Hiei. Estuve muy orgulloso de eso. Me aseguré de sobresalir en todo lo que hice. Me aseguré de que yo fuera el mejor. Y mantuve eso durante mucho tiempo, y todavía lo hago. Pero... a los demás ahora no les importa. A los que conozco ahora no se preocupan de eso. Incluso antes de la muerte, antes de perder todo en lo que había estado trabajando tan duro, he sido sustituido. Yusuke y Kuwabara son los amigos de Shuichi, en realidad. Shiori es _su_ madre... Y, niégalo tanto como quieras, tú eres _su_ amante, no el mío. Shuichi tiene el ingrediente clave que le hace mundos mejor que yo. No... puedo ser como él, tampoco trataré de serlo." Kurama se veía hundido... solo.

Quise decirle que dejase de regodearse en su propia tristeza, pero yo no podía ver ninguna mentira detrás... en su mayor parte. Y no me atrevería a mentirle.

"Kurama." Empecé, girándome para mirarle, él me devolvió la mirada. "Eres egoísta."

Él cerró los ojos, movió nerviosamente las orejas, luego soltó la sonrisa que trataba de retener.

"Crees que eres más listo, ¿no, Hiei?" Me sonrió con satisfacción, mirándome juguetonamente.

"No. Si acaso, tú eres lo bastante estúpido como para creerlo." Respondí rápidamente, guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Estúpido o loco...?"

"Loco, definitivamente loco..."

Rió un poco, colocando con firmeza su mano en mi rodilla, acercándose a mí mientras miraba directamente en mis ojos.

"He estado pensando, Hiei..." Dijo, sonriendo astutamente. "No te amo. De hecho, más bien te tengo antipatía." Me quedé allí sentado, estupefacto. "La próxima vez que te vea, ¡cuidado!" Gritó, fingiendo con sarcasmo estrangularme. Poco después, empezó a volverse a transformar en su forma humana, mandándome un beso mientras lo hacía.

Simplemente me quedé sentado. ¡¿Qué demonios quiso decir?! ¿De verdad que me odiaba...? ¿O estaba... jugando? Me había confundido perfectamente.

"Hiei, ¿arreglaste las cosas?" Preguntó Kurama, rodeándome con su... brazo, mientras sonreía.

"Emm... sí."

* * *

Uo! Youko se nos deprimió! Increíble, pero cierto... ¿Cómo acabará esto? n.n

Que sí, que sí, muy cortito. No tardaré en actualizar, tranquilidad.

Bueno, y como esta vez no ha habido preguntas, el fic es muy corto y no quiero extenderme mucho, me despido ya hasta el siguiente n.n

Mata ne!


	8. Algo pesado

* * *

Capítulo 8: Algo pesado

(HIEI'S POV)

No me gustaba esto....

"Eso es genial, Hiei. Estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien, ahora."

¡No quería que esto fuese así!

"Oh, sí... tengo que empaquetar mis cosas. Hiei, ¿quieres ayudar? Te vas a mudar conmigo... ¿verdad?"

No me gustaba esta relación. No... amaba a Kurama, ¡de eso estaba seguro! Amaba todo de él....

"¿Hiei? Hiei, ¿estás bien?"

Le amaba tanto. Este no era el modo como quería que fueran las cosas. Si iba a tener una relación con él, quería que ésta progresara poco a poco. Quería que cada momento que paseasémos juntos no estuviera lleno de mi tristeza y mis mentiras. No estaba preparado. Tenía que ocuparme de mí mismo primero. Quería ser fuerte para mi zorro, lo bastante fuerte para que así al menos uno de nosotros pudiera arreglar mis problemas.

"Kurama, aquí está la llave." Dije despacio, estirando el brazo por detrás de mi espalda, chasqueando mis dedos dos veces y luego extendiendo mi mano. En ese momento se la tendí a Kurama, llave en mano.

"¡Oh! ¡La encontraste!" Kurama gritó contento, cogiendo mi muñeca y abriendo las esposas.

"Ahh... por fin." Gemí. "Cinco capítulos era demasiado tiempo...." Mascullé.

"¿Qué, Hiei?"

"Nada...."

"De todos modos, de verdad que necesito empezar a empaquetar... tal vez... emm... tal vez hay algo que tú..." Kurama tartamudeó, viéndose muy avergonzado, una visión curiosa.

"Me temo que no... Estoy perfectamente bien como estoy." Le dije, frotando mi muñeca.

"¡Pero Hiei, tú--!"

"No quiero." Repetí con firmeza, mirando enfurecido a Kurama.

"Está... bien, Hiei." Susurró bajito, mirando al suelo pensativo, probablemente preguntándose si había hecho algo mal.

Si había algo que echaba de menos del otro Kurama, el que tenía amnesia, era que no pensaba en nada. Él simplemente iba a lo suyo y sacaba conclusiones precipitadas. Esto hacía avanzar las cosas mucho más rápido.

"Kurama, tú sabes que... me preocupo por ti, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, Hiei." Respondió, animándose y sonriéndome al instante.

"¿Y me prometes que al menos recordarás eso... siempre....?"

"Nunca me lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera." Kurama me respondió, sonando tan dulce e inocente como nunca antes. Mi corazón palpitó. Mi pecho se llenó de calidez y alegría. Cuánto me odiaría a mí mismo más tarde...

"Una última vez...." Susurré para mí, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire.

"¿Qué?"

"Te dejaré hacer las maletas, pero volveré de aquí un rato para ayudar a mudarte." Le dije a Kurama, levantándome despacio. "Debes de estar emocionado, zorro. Empiezas una nueva vida, con una nueva casa... y nuevos recuerdos..."Dije, sonriendo como un hombre loco que está a punto de matar a su perro mientras me apresuraba en salir de su habitación por la ventana.

No iba a quedarme en esta relación. No estaba preparado.... Pero no me atrevería a hacerle daño a Kurama de ese modo. ¡Darle mi amor y luego, egoístamente, quitárselo!

¿Cómo lo haría, os preguntáis? Bueno, el plan funcionó antes una vez...

(KUWABARA'S POV)

Simplemente nos quedamos allí de pie, mirando el grande, alto y muy grande edificio ante nosotros.

"Esponjas dulces." Yusuke y yo declaramos al unísono.

Los dos habíamos salido a la búsqueda de trabajo para mantener nuestra parte del trato con las chicas. Ya lo habíamos solicitado en el circo, en una agencia de modelos, y como conserjes en un instituto. Pero fuimos rechazados cada vez. Así que intentamos el próximo en la línea de trabajos de ensueño.

"Kuwabara, ya no estás disgustado por no poder ser un conserje, ¿no....?"

"No, no, estoy bien.... Supongo que hacer caramelos será divertido también... supongo."

"¡MUY BIEN-O-JO-JO!" Gritó, cogiendo mi manga y corriendo hacia la entrada principal. Fue entonces cuando nos detuvimos ante un grande, alto y muy grande guardia de seguridad.

"PerdoNADme, chavales, ¡pero no podéis entrar CORRIENDO AQUÍ de ESE modo! ¿Sabéis cuántas pErsonas intentan ATACAR este ediFIcio CAda día? Sencillamente no PODEMOS estar Sin una BUENA seguridad, sabéis." El guardia dijo con una voz muy estirada.

"¡Venga, déjanos entrar!" Dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡¿...QUé?!" El guardia gritó. "¿Chavales estáis LOCOS? ¡¿O a lo mejor sólo chala-dos?!"

Me giré hacia Urameshi. Urameshi se giró hacia mí.

"Como un zorro." Él declaró, yo asentí conforme que estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Puedo PREGUNTAROS qué estáis HAciendo voSOtros dos Aquí?" El hombre preguntó, mirándonos enfurecido.

"¡Estamos aquí para solicitar trabajo!" Se me escapó.

"¿Oh? Entonces, por favor, pasad Por Aquí..."

(YUKINA'S POV)

"¡¿QUE VAS A HACER QUÉ?!" Chillé, tapándome la boca horrorizada.

"¡Voy a provocarle a Kurama amnesia otra vez!" Hiei repitió, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Me quedé allí sentada conmocionada. ¿Por qué querría él hacer eso? ¡Después de todas las cosas terribles por las que pasaron para volver!

"¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Pensé que le amabas!" Hiei hizo una mueca de dolor ante la palabra 'amor', pero luego asintió lentamente.

"Lo hago, lo hago." Murmuré. "Sin embargo, no estoy preparado para estar con él, tampoco quiero traicionarle...bueno, traicionarle cuando él lo sabe, al menos. Quiero empezar las cosas de nuevo... Sólo necesito ser su amigo durante más tiempo."

"Estoy seguro que él lo entendería..." Susurré, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Sé que lo haría... Pero no estoy buscando eso. Cuando por fin volvamos juntos, de veras y por primera vez... quiero que sea significativo. ¡No una suposición, por la fuerza, o porque no había ninguna otra salida! Quiero que sea mucho mejor que eso...."

Sonreí. Se preocupaba de verdad por su zorro....

"Ahora, Yukina, ¿puedes pilotar un avión?"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

"Tengo que tirar el piano desde algún sitio...."

* * *

Me encanta la frase del final ;P ¿Será capaz de hacerlo?

Bien. Creo que actualicé bastante rápido, y si sigo así la semana que viene se nos acaba el fic U.U No te digo, ahora hasta me da pena XDD

Ah, antes que alguien me lo pregunte... no tengo ni idea de dónde sacó la llave Hiei ;P Pero bueno, lo que importa es que ya están desposados XDD

Y otra cosa más que también se me olvidaba. ¿Recordáis el capítulo 9 de _No me preguntes_? Jeje, no creo, así que os doy una pista n.n Ese capítulo que se titulaba 'Amor' y que todo el rato salía esta palabra y sus variantes. Bien, ... ¿os imagináis por donde va la cosa? Sip, eso mismo. Preparaos XDDD

Hasta el próximo! ;)


	9. Odio

Capítulo 9: Odio

(KURAMA'S POV)

Yo no era un idiota.

Sabía que Hiei no tenía ninguna intención de regresar conmigo.

En realidad él no se preocupaba por mí... no podía hacerlo. Incluso a lo primero, intentó esconder que nada había pasado entre nosotros. Cuando lo descubrí, él todavía me rechazó... Y cuando por fin lo aceptó, fue porque estábamos esposados juntos. ¡¿Qué más PODRÍA haber hecho?!

¡¿Es que no merecía la verdad como mínimo?! ¡¿Él no era un verdadero amigo ni tan siquiera para eso?!

Le odiaba...

¡Odiaba que él mintiera! ¡Odiaba la idea de que él se fuera! Odiaba saber que tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida sin él....

¡Le odiaba con todo el odio odioso con el que jamás he odiado!

Odiosamente metí mi odiada ropa dentro de la odiada mochila de detestable odio, que odiaba.

La vida, ¡¿de qué servía AHORA?! ¡Ahora que odiaba el una vez contrario al odiado odio lleno de detestable odio!

Odiaba odiar.

Odiar con tal odio lleno de detestable odio era difícil de no odiar. Odiar al odio era una cosa, pero odiar a quien odia provocaba odio, de verdad. Odiar el interminable ciclo de detestables personas que odiaban al odio, constantemente odiando a los que odiaban el odio, también.

Con odio tiré mi odiada mochila de odiado odio al suelo, dejándome caer de rodillas odiosamente, llorando con mucho dolor odiadas lágrimas de odio por la persona que odiaba odiar.

Ya echaba de menos a Hiei....

(YUSUKE'S POV)

"¿Te sabes el plan, Kuwabara?"

"Claro que sí..."

"¡Vamos!"

"¡Estamos LISTOS!" Grité, me puse bien el sombrero cuando las pequeñas esponjas dulces empezaron a bajar por una cinta transportadora, sin azúcar y sin color.

Justo cuando estábamos a punto de probar nuestro nuevo trabajo de echar azúcar a las esponjas, Hiei entró en la sala en un instante, aparecido de la nada....

"¡HIEI!" Grité, las esponjas dejándonos.

"Hn..."

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo TÚ aquí?!" Kuwabara chilló.

"Necesito vuestra ayuda."

Kuwabara y yo nos quedamos allí de pie en silencio.

"Kurama... tengo que... eliminar..."

"¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! ¡HIEI, NO LO HAGAS!" Kuwa y yo chillamos a la vez, precipitándonos hacia él en protesta.

"... sus recuerdos."

"Err... ¡¿qué necesitas que hagamos?!" Pregunté, Kuwabara y yo asintiendo conforme que estábamos dispuestos a ayudar.

(KURAMA'S POV)

Odiaba empaquetar mis odiadas posesiones de odio. Necesitaba aliviar un poco mi odio detestable a odiar el odio dando un odiado paseo de puro detestable odio.

Salí, gritando algo dicho con odio a mi actualmente odiada madre, odiosamente limpiando algunas detestablemente odiadas cosas de odio.

Odiaba a ese bastardo odiosamente odiado con odio... Tan intensamente...

"¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE?!" Grité, de pie en el medio de la acera, mirando al cielo mientras lágrimas inundaban mis ojos. Entonces vi algo muy raro....

Efectivamente, lo odié.

(YUKINA'S POV)

"No creo que yo..."

"¡HAZLO!" Chilló Genkai, pulsando el... gran botón rojo... en mi lugar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Chillé, conteniendo las lágrimas.

El plan de Hiei era peligroso... ¡¿Y si Kurama perdía más que sus recuerdos?!

"Genkai... ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué dejó caer el piano...?" Pregunté, con los hombros caídos, pasándole el control del avión a ella.

"¡Porque! ¡Esos dos tienen problemas! Y lo he considerado, esta es la única forma de solucionarlos."

"¡¿CASI MATANDO A KURAMA CON UN PIANO?!"

"... Sí."

(KURAMA'S POV)

Gritaba bien fuerte mientras el gran objeto se acercaba y acercaba.

No me iban a matar de ese modo....

Shuichi Minamino, muerto en un estado depresivo siendo aplastado en un inesperado accidente de piano.

Salí de en medio de un salto, justo cuando el piano chocó contra la acera, rompiéndose en pequeños trozos de... piano.

¡Lo conseguí!

¡Escapé!

Y en ese preciso instante, mi salto terminó y mi cabeza contactó con fuerza con un buzón.

"Kurama..."

Eso duele...

"Kurama..."

No podría aguantar el dolor mucho más tiempo....

"Kurama..."

Abrí los ojos para ver una pequeña boca, diciendo en voz baja mi nombre.

"Hiei..." Suspiré, levantando mi mirada hacia él, a punto de desmayarme por el terrible punzante dolor en mi cabeza.

"¿Te... acuerdas... de mí?" Preguntó, sus ojos bien abiertos, moviéndose nerviosamente, incluso.

"Claro que sí.... ¡PERO RECORDAR ES UNA COSA, AMAR ES OTRA!" Grité, mi mano salió disparada y agarró su camiseta antes de que ni siquiera yo pudiera pensar en moverla. "¡¿POR QUÉ NARICES TE MARCHASTE?! ¡¿Y A QUÉ VIENE EL JODIDO PIANO?! ¡¿ESTÁS INTENTANDO MATARME?! ¡PENSABA QUE ME AMABAS...! ¡¡¡Y AUNQUE TÚ NO QUIERAS ESTAR CONMIGO, PUEDES AL MENOS DEJARME VIVIR!!!"

"Quería que fuese... especial...." Susurró, con amabilidad, en voz baja. Cerré los ojos, no queriendo ver esa hermosamente cariñosa expresión que me estaba dirigiendo. Era demasiado para soportarlo.

Entonces sentí la mejilla de Hiei rozar la mía, y sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos...?" Pregunté, forcejeando para moverme, pero en vano.

Iba a estar metido en este buzón para siempre....

"Lo estaremos... no te preocupes...."

"¿Pero entonces por qué intentaste matarme con un piano...?"

"Matarte no, Kurama. Yo sólo... Necesito que vuelvas a no recordar cómo me siento...."

"¡¿Qu-Qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"

Empecé a llorar....

¡Si él realmente quería volver conmigo, él dejaría que me quedara como estaba yo ahora!

Con él... estaba tan feliz... ¿Por qué no podía quedarse así...?

"No quiero que sea forzado, o aasumido. Quiero que sea romántico, sólo tú y yo, sin vacilaciones...."

"Hiei, ya está bien así...."

"Lo siento, Kurama." Dijo, soltándose de mí.

Entonces, al parecer de la nada, sacó un palo de golf, un driver creo, y...eso fue todo lo que pude recordar.

* * *

Mira que llega a ser bestia Hiei..... primero el piano y después con un palo de golf....

¿Que, ya habéis visto a lo que me refería en el capítulo anterior? XDD Traumatizante... diría que más que el de '_Amor_'. Algunas veces me quedo mirando una frase y pienso: ¡¿Qué dice?!

Os regalo un trabalenguas en inglés ;P "But hating the hater you hate was hate-provoking." Es una frase del fic...

Reviews:

**Nima, **bueno, creo que la primera pregunta quedó respuesta con el fic, ¿no? n.n Nop, el guardia habla raro porque sí, no es nada parecido a SPIRIT FOX XDD El modo de leerlo es destacando las sílabas que están en mayúsculas, como si lo dijera en un tono más alto. Ah, y te entiendo perfectamente U.U ¡Con lo bien que se está en casa!

**Sanasa, **oh, pues ya les diré que si consiguen trabajo en la agencia que pregunten si hay un puesto para ti XDD ¿Kuwabara más payaso? Eso hay que verlo ;) En este sí que salieron tus esponjas dulces, ¿te gustaron, eh? Aps, leería más, pero se me acabaron las recs de H/N y ya sabes como soy... así que 'l'amor no s'hi posa'. (Qué morro llego a tener ;P)

Y... creo que ya está n.n En el último responderé a todos! Es decir, en el próximo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! n.n Hasta el próximo!


	10. Nunca olvides

Y como buen capítulo final, es más largo que los anteriores y yo respondo a los reviews al principio n.n

**Keiko-cvl, **tuve un mal presentimiento al leer 'Adoro', con lo mal que lo pasé con el capítulo U.U Me alegro que te gustara tanto el capítulo (yo no sentí lo mismo XD) y el fic. Jeje, a ver cómo se titulará el review de éste n.n

**Sanasa, **sí, yo también prefiero el amor al odio XD Caray con tu trabalenguas... no hay manera de decirlo rápido. Es, definitivamente, mucho más complicado que el mío :S ¿Qué hacía esa frase en un Yusuke/Kurama? Un palo de golf... un palo de golf... ¿dónde lo habré visto también? ;P ¡Que alguien le traiga a Sanasa una bolsa de esponjas dulces!

**Nima, **sip, este es el último n.n Jeje, Hiei es muy tonto... ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer...? Bueno, a ver qué te parece el final!

**Siesna**, nada es eterno en esta vida XDD Sé que no queréis que se acabe, os entiendo muy bien... (¡Aunque estoy muy contenta de haberlo acabado por fin!) Espero que te guste el último capítulo! ;)

**Haruka, **muy contenta de que te guste n.n Actualizo pronto y me cuido, sip XD Por cierto, ¿qué quiere decir 'jaranie'? Gracias!

**Haku-usui, **muchas gracias. Sip, es una traducción, es decir, no lo he escrito yo n.n

**La Loka KeLLy, **yo hay algunas frases que ni leyéndolas lentamente me entero de algo XDD Cómo le gusta a esta autora liar a la gente... n.n Gracias!

**Azusa, **ya lo dices bien, ya. ¡¡Un horror de capítulo!! Sí, es una lástima, porque el fic es muy divertido XD Pero ya sabes que ya tocaba ;P Venga, a leer el final!

**Ruri-Sakuma, **Hiei es un bestia y un loco... todo esto le ha afectado demasiado XD ¿Crees que le va a pegar con algo más? XDD

Pues ya están, ahora os dejo leer con tranquilidad n.n ¡Disfrutad con el último!

* * *

Capítulo 10: Nunca olvides

(YOUKO KURAMA'S POV)

"Hiei..." Saludé con brusquedad, mirando con odio al pequeño demonio, sentándome en seguida en la cama del nuevo y moderno piso de Shuichi.

"No estés enfadado." Gruñó, caminando hacia mí.

"¿Que no esté enfadado? ¡¿Qué- no- esté- ENFADADO?! ¡¿Y por qué narices no?! ¡Casi mataste a mi mitad humana, y luego te empeñaste en borrar sus recuerdos! Por no mencionar antes..."

"Él todavía lo sabrá todo hasta el momento cuando tuvo amnesia... la... primera vez."

"No importa. Ya sabes que yo se lo diré."

"No lo harás." Declaró con firmeza, colocando una delicada mano sobre mi hombro desnudo.

Le lancé una mirada, viendo que tenía una expresión de sincera... confianza.

"¿Estarás conmigo, entonces...?"

Hiei se quedó en silencio, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, mi galletita zorruna..."

Lentamente, Hiei me rodeó con sus brazos, dándome un tierno y a la vez protector abrazo. Pero de algún modo no lo expresaba todo con exactitud...

Mi amor por él era intenso... acalorado... ardiente....

Cogí la pequeña figura de Hiei y pronto, antes de que él se diera cuenta, le inmovilicé debajo de mí y enérgicamente empecé a besarle.

En ese preciso instante, Shiori entró con una caja con las cosas de Shuichi.

"AHHHH!!"

"AHHHH!!"

"AHHHH!!"

Gruñí irritado.

¡¡¡TODO LO QUE YO QUERÍA ERA UN POCO DE DIVERSIóN CON HIEI COMO SE ME HABÍA PROMETIDO!!!

"Kurama." La mujer resopló, lanzándome una mirada de desprecio.

"Tú." Replicó, exactamente de la misma manera.

"¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!" Gritó Hiei, apartándome y levantándose de la cama. "¡¿Por qué os odiáis vosotros dos?!"

Shiori y yo nos quedamos en silencio, entonces. Hiei, por otro lado sólo estaba hablando cada vez más alto....

"Tú, ¡¿por qué no te gusta ella?!" Preguntó, girándose para lanzarme una mirada.

"¿... Ella es... una... amargada, mezquina y maleducada bruja que tiene aversión a los demonios?"

Shiori gruñó.

"¿Y tú?"

Hiei se giró hacia Shiori.

"Él... él no es mi hijo." Respondió ella, una molesta expresión en su cara.

"Bien entonces..." Dije, sentándome. "Ahora que ya nos hemos ocupado de esto, ¡por favor VETE MUJER!"

"¡YOUKO!" Hiei gritó, dándome una colleja.

Me di la vuelta para dirigirle al pequeño demonio una sarcástica, significativa expresión de daño. Él gruñó en respuesta.

"Shiori, Kurama, vosotros dos no tenéis ninguna razón para que no os guste el otro. ¡Ahora admitidlo! ¡SOLO ESTÁIS CELOSOS EL UNO DEL OTRO!"

"¡¿Celosos?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" Shiori y yo preguntamos a la vez.

"Porque... esa es en la única respuesta que se me ocurría, ¡AHORA DISCULPAOS!"

"¡Lo siento!" Ambos cantamos, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Shiori en seguida corrió a toda prisa hacia fuera del piso.

"¡OH!" Dijo Shiori, asomando la cabeza otra vez. "Hiei, Yusuke y los demás están fuera queriendo verte... ¿puedo dejarles subir—?"

"Diles que bajaré luego, de aquí veinte minutos o media hora."

"Pero están justo aquí fuera—"

"¡LUEGO!

"A-adiós-"

"¡VETE!"

Shiori cerró la puerta rápidamente....

"Hiei, mejor que vayas, se enfadarán y mucho si los haces esperar."

"Pero tú te estarás triste y solo si te hago esperar ...."

"¿Hmmm?" Me giré para mirar a Hiei a la cara, para encontrar que ya no estaba sentado a mi lado, y que en realidad estaba mirando al reloj que había delante. Me giré otra vez, viendo a Hiei estirado juguetonamente en la cama.

"Venga, zorro..."

Sonreí con satisfacción para mí y gateé hacia Hiei, en primer lugar colocándome encima de él, y luego tomando sus labios en otro beso apasionado. Hiei devolvió el favor, y tentadoramente rasgó su camiseta....

"Hiei, pensaba que no QUERÍAS ser mi amante." Dije en su oído, entre besos.

"No dije eso... o al menos no lo dije en serio. ... Aaahh..." Se calló un momento cuando empecé a besar y morder su cuello. "Quería que fuese significativo para Shuichi, él es tan sensible y sentimental... Entre nosotros, por otro lado... todo pasó como debía pasar. Podemos levantar nuestras voces y ser un poco enérgicos, no somos tan delicados."

"Ah, efectivamente..." Dije arrastrando las palabras, bajando por el pecho de Hiei. "¡Me imagino que nuestro amor es del tipo que necesita ser gritado!" Reí, rodeando la cintura de Hiei con mis brazos para acercarle más.

"Te quiero, youko..." Hiei susurró, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos mientras yo le desnudaba más.

"Yo también..." Respondí, igual de bajito....

(KEIKO'S POV)

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Perdistéis!"

"¡NO! ¡NO LO ENTENDÉIS! ¡HIEI NOS NECESITABA PARA LEVANTAR EL PIANO Y—"

"¡Ya CLARO! ¡¿Por qué Hiei os necesitaría para levantar un piano?!"

"¡LO VEIS!"

"Emm, Keiko, me temo que él dice la verdad. Hiei necesitaba que yo pilotara el avión que tiró el piano que Yusuke y Kuwabara cargaron.

"Pero... pero..."

"Ella dice la verdad, Keiko." Genkai empezó, asintiendo. "Hiei me necesitaba para ser el copiloto del avión que Yukina pilotaba que soltó el piano que Yusuke y Kuwabara cargaron."

"Y... ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, el avión que Genkai copilotaba que Yukina pilotaba que soltó el piano que Kuwabara y yo cargamos fue ése del cual cayó el piano en la cabeza del novio de Hiei, Kurama, para provocar un traumatismo craneal que hiciera a ese novio perder sus recuerdos."

"Entonces... ¡¿Yukina pilotó el avión que Genkai copilotaba que soltó el piano que Yusuke y Kuwabara cargaron sobre la cabeza del novio de Hiei, Kurama, que hizo a ese novio perder sus recuerdos?!"

"¡Sip!" Genkai, Kuwabara, Yusuke y Yukina cantaron.

"¡¿Queréis decir que KURAMA TIENE AMNESIA OTRA VEZ?!"

"¡Sip!" Genkai, Kuwabara, Yusuke y Yukina cantaron.

Suspiré, muy confundida.

"Bueno, entonces ¿dónde está Hiei? ¡Le hemos estado esperando desde hace ya veinte o treinta minutos! Esperad un momento... ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAMOS AQUÍ?!"

"Bueno, el piano que Kuwabara y Yusuke cargaron en el avión que Yukina y yo pilotábamos y golpeó el novio de Hiei, Kurama, provocando el traumatismo craneal para que ese novio perdiese sus recuerdos, de hecho hizo que Kurama perdiera sus recuerdos. Así que todos hemos bajado al nuevo y moderno apartamento de Kurama para hacerle una visita porque Hiei nos dijo que... err... nos inventáramos una pequeña larga historia, nosotros deberíamos convencerle de que acaba de salir de ese accidente de coche otra vez... y de algún modo hacerle creer que entró en coma y mientras estaba inconsciente, su madre le trasladó a este apartamento." Genkai explicó, sus ojos rodando en confusión.

"¡Eso!" Kuwabara, Yusuke y Yukina cantaron.

(HIEI'S POV)

Unos veinte minutos o media hora más tarde, después de que me vistiera del todo ((sólo lleva los pantalones)), me estaba despidiendo de Youko.

"Probablemente deberías volverte a transformar en Shuichi ahora..." Dije de mala gana, robando otro beso al youko.

"Sí, probablemente." Respondió, apretando su abrazo. "Pero..." Vaciló, despacio dándome otro beso. "Tus labios son tan deliciosos... entre otras cosas...."

"No te preocupes, volveré el próximo fin de semana." Dije, guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente al zorro.

"Mmmm, eso parece divertido."

"¿Hasta luego entonces, Youko?"

"Sí."

Asintió ligeramente mientras desenrollando sus brazos de mí, lentamente, bajándolos hasta que pudo agarrar mis manos.

"Será mejor que no cambies de opinión sobre esto, Hiei."

"¡Hn!" Le regañé, dando un tirón de mis manos y dándole la espalda. "Idiota..."

Escuché una ligera risa ahogada detrás de mí, poco después sentí una palmada en mi trasero. Cuando me di la vuelta para gritarle, encontré que ya estaba transformándose.

Me apresuré en volver a poner la camiseta, justo cuando la transformación se completó.

"¿H-Hiei?"

"¿Por qué no estás estirado?" Pregunté, mirándole enfurecido. Pronto cumplió con lo que yo insinué y se estiró en la cama.

"¿Qué está pasando...?" Preguntó, levantando su mano hacia su cabeza mientras escaneaba la desconocida habitación.

"¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!!" Yusuke, Genkai, Kuwabara, Yukina y Keiko cantaron, entrando en la habitación, todos ellos tapándose los ojos.

"Hola a todos." Kurama saludó suavemente, ofreciéndoles su sonrisa que no fue vista.

De uno en uno se fueron destapando los ojos.

"¡¿Kurama, estás bien?! ¡TUVISTE un accidente de COCHE!" Dijo Yusuke, hablando muy despacio y con voz muy alta.

"¡¿Un accidente de coche?! Ah, sí--... lo recuerdo..." Todo el mundo se puso tenso y contuvo la respiración. "Vagamente." Añadió, todos suspirando aliviados. "Emm, ¿Hiei?" Empezó a decir, girándose hacia mí.

"¿Qué?" Dije bruscamente, cruzándome de brazos.

"Esa es, desde luego, una camiseta interesante." Rió, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Miré mi prenda horriblemente rasgada, viendo que también podía no habérmela puesto. Estaba completamente destrozada, sólo quedaba una 'manga' y un pequeño trozo de tela que unía esa 'manga' al borde inferior de la camiseta.

"... Cállate."

"Hmmmm." Pronunció Kurama, acabando su risa alegremente. "Entonces... ¿qué pasó exactamente? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, y dónde está esto?"

"Esto es—" Yusuke intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por mí.

"Tu madre te mudó a tu propio piso."

"Y... ¿yo he estado en coma provocado por ese accidente de coche hasta ahora?"

"¡Sip!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Keiko, and Yukina cantaron.

"Entonces, Kurama, ¿de verdad que no recuerdas nada...?" Pregunté, mirándole seriamente.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente mientras lo hacía.

"Eh, Hiei, ¡¿quieres venir al nuevo y moderno piso de Keiko y mío a comer espagueti?!"

"**_No_**."

"¡Genial! ¡Creo que tenemos un tenedor de sobras para ti!" El detective gritó, cogiéndome y arrastrándome fuera del piso de Kurama, todos rápidamente salieron y se marcharon. Furtivamente le dije adiós con la mano a Kurama, y él me devolvió el gesto.

--

"No Hiei, no..." Kurama susurró para sí mismo después de que todos se hubieran ido, sacando una rosa de, al parecer, de la nada, y desenvolviendo una pequeña llave atada a su tallo. "No recuerdo ni una sola cosa."

Una sonrisa de satisfacción envolvió sus labios.

"Nada..."

--_Fin_--

* * *

Jeje, pues así se acaba n.n No sé si alguien se esperaba que todo terminase así, pero ya os digo que cuando me la leí yo no me lo esperaba en absoluto.

Y como ya varias personas me lo han comentado, pues creo que será mejor dejarlo claro por si acaso. Kurama NO ha perdido de verdad la memoria, sólo lo hace ver.

Estoy muy contenta de ver que os ha gustado la continuación y os doy las gracias por todos los reviews n.n

Ah, la próxima víctima ya está localizada, pero hasta de aquí un par de semanas nada ;P

Lo dicho, muchas gracias a todos! Hasta pronto ;)


End file.
